


Marital Aid

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: The Great (TV 2020)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Dildos, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: Being away from the court and your husband makes you miss him in more ways than one. You find that you need some...help in your loneliness. Once you are reunited, you come (heh) to realize that your husband as well owns a few...new toys to make your first time together back even better than you could imagine.
Relationships: Grigor Dymov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Marital Aid

You dearly missed your husband. Yes, diplomatic missions were important. Yes, there was Catherine to inspire you in her confident, brave spirit and Orlo to show his brilliance beneath his mousy exterior. But none of them could replace him, Grigor, your dear husband, your lover, your best friend, your supporter, your idol, your everything.  
As meetings dragged on and you went to your eleventh dinner and fifteenth tea party, you realized how much you missed him. His jokes, the way he would move his eyebrows to make you laugh, his sweet smile, the way he would rub or touch his chin when he was thinking about something or looking at something, seeing him eat oysters at four in the afternoon, and if you had to be honest, you missed him in your bed, how he would feel in you and the things he would say in your ear that would make your toes curl.  
The weeks dragged on, you found yourself crying, anxious, unable to sleep for sheer loneliness. Your fingers were the only cure for a while but you were hesitant to try something else. But your pent up and secret misery left you no choice. So one day you asked a servant to go to a special store and retrieve something. The blushing servant was quick and handed it to you as if it were a loaded pistol. And that night, you remembered how the snow fell outside the first night you consummated your love affair and placed the dildo into you, whispering his name out as if in prayer. You fell asleep deeply after.  
It kept you relaxed and sane, happy even. The days flew by until you were in the carriage to return to Russia. You both were laughing at Orlo losing his glasses.  
“I…I cannot see a thing!”  
“Orlo, you’ll always be a virgin if you don’t let any ladies see those eyes of yours-“ Catherine teased.  
“Well, I won’t be able to do…do anything unless I can see in front of me!” he swore.   
Both you and Catherine giggled.  
“How is….how is the baby?” you asked, looking at the pink bump on her dress getting bigger every month.  
The empress smiled and placed a hand.  
“He’s doing alright, he’s been kicking.”  
“And what of you?”  
She drew in a deep breath and exhaled.  
“I..I just feel a little, a little sad. Sometimes.”  
“Yes, how come?”  
“There’s…there’s someone I miss.”  
“Well, me too but…one hour at a time.”  
“Yes, one hour at a time.”  
“And think of all the change that’s about to happen!”  
“Indeed!”  
Once you arrived at the palace, you tried hard not to contain the excitement in front of the empress. Once she returned ot her chambers, exhausted, and Orlo went to his library, you picked up your skirts. You began running as fast as you could back to your chambers, to the bright red walls and large, open windows and the one person you missed most.  
You already heard your name “Y/N…my, my Y/N, oh god…”  
Heart hammering, you began to freeze. The happy warmth froze to icy stillness.   
Was he…was there another woman in there?!   
He said your name, silly…  
How many prostitutes were used to that sort of thing?  
Anger giving you strength, you swung the door open.  
Only to see your husband, lowering his breeches and embracing a figure…made completely of straw. With your blouse, stays, and skirts on, he was lifting the skirts. Once he began two thrusts, only then did you clear your throat.  
He turned around, his face was scruffy, showing early signs of a beard. His eyes dark and his face pale, his hands pulled his breeches up and then froze in mid-air.  
He turned the color of a strawberry.  
“Y/N…I…I wasn’t sure when you’d be back. It took..it took longer…Y/N, is it you?”  
“Yes, it’s me! I’m home Grigor!”  
Running into his arms, you began to kiss you and swing you around in a hug. But you pulled away early.  
“And what on earth is…is that?” you asked with a giggle.  
“And old, old…an, uh, sailors trick…” he confessed.  
“You’re adorable when you’re nervous, you know,”  
“Should I have any reason to be suspicious of this lady?” you asked.  
“What?! What no. Not at all, I…I just missed you desperately…”  
You began embracing and kissing again, you found him leading you, maybe against a wall, when the back of your foot kicked into something.  
“What, I…oh…”  
Looking around, you found a low, red stool you had not seen before. In fact, it blended with much of the room. Jerking your head around, you found it.  
“Good, don’t give me any reasons to think your head is turning!” you teased.  
“And what of you, all those people there, Orlo right by your side, I’ve seen men turn to look at you, y/n, your head hasn’t turned either, has it?”  
“No…”  
“Hmph, give me evidence…”  
“If you think I’m turning heads…”   
You lifted your skirts and knelt to the cushion.  
“Then punish me…punish me for what you think I did…” you added with a smirk.  
Bending over it, you lifted over your skirts. You heard a sharp inhale from Grigor’s end.   
“That wasn’t…what that was initially for…”   
Your skirts now up, you showed your buttocks clearly to him beneath your petticoats and shift, only the highest part of your stockings showing on your hamstrings.  
To the side, he let out a breathy “fuck!” It made you smile.  
“Go ahead…punish me…” you urged.  
With a soft hand, he at first touched one part of your bum, testing it as it lightly tapped it. Then again, with greater intensity. Getting more, and more and more. That is, until you finally felt a force that moved your backside.  
“More?” he asked.  
“More.” You replied with a gulp.  
A sting grows. A beautiful sting. His hands are large and you’re sure it makes an impact on your bumcheeks.  
“Do you need more punishment?” he asked.  
“Punish me.” You assure him. Taking in a breath, despite the pain, you felt yourself becoming more aroused by it.  
“Say it again,”  
“Punish me, husband.”  
He hit your bum harder, this time with such strength you let out a gasp at it. It still tingled after the impact of his hand. Then once he did two more times, a small cry went out from your mouth that you almost couldn’t believe it. You heard him pant too as if he carried something heavy rather than…something more pleasant, to say. There was a pause, you heard his breath over yours as if flipped you over, his face was red and his eyes large. His short hair already looked disheveled.  
“I think…that was…” he panted out, trying to form the words.  
With a smile, you touched his cheek “incredible…do you have anything else?”  
“I have these…a gift, they say it’s from China. Kept lonely empresses happy…I wanted to give them to you for our anniversary but…”  
“Show them or...use mine”  
“Yours?”  
“Let’s see both.”  
Trembling, your legs shaky already. You crawled over to your bags and pulled out the dildo you managed to purchase. From a drawer on his desk, Grigor pulled out two small metal balls.  
“Those? They seem so simple!”  
“And yours you…you-it’s new?”  
“I missed you, Grigor. I missed you so many words couldn’t even describe it.” You confessed. “This kept me sane when you were gone.”  
“Which one would you…would you like first…”  
“I’ve had mine for a while, let’s try the balls.”  
“I will-strip. Now.”  
At the urgency in his voice, worked back to your buttons. He even ran over, unlacing it and throwing off the petticoats in such a fury that they lay crumpled on the floor. You stood in your shift and corset. You felt his eyes over your legs and the way it complemented your body and breasts. He began to kiss you and touch you right on them and you let him.  
“Are you wet, love?”  
“Very.”  
“Good, we can use them.”  
He guided you to the bed, pushing you on it so you were lying.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”  
“If it hurts, tell me.”  
The metal, weighted ball was placed in your vagina, You gulped, feeling some resistance, but it went in successfully as you clutched his hand and relaxed. Breathing in deep, he began to kiss you again, using a bit more tongue.   
But the ball inside of you made it more exciting, you felt your arousal growing-kissing felt as amazing as making love.  
“The next one?”  
“Yes?”  
He inserted it into you. It felt odd at first. Like carrying a book between your thighs. Yet it made it more intense.  
“Grigor…I can’t take it, I need…I need.”  
“My cock?”  
“Please!” you begged.  
With a grin, he removed his shirt and breeches. You forgot how incredible his body looked. His biceps gleamed, rising up and down like hills. There were small muscles on his stomach you weren’t aware a person could have. His chest was broad and when you laid a hand as he climbed on top of you, it was like a piece of cloth warmed by a fire on a snowy day. It was broad enough that it felt like a blanket. He was a large man physically in many ways. His cock obviously, but his unknown strength. As he laid on top of you, you felt he was holding it back. When it came to you, he didn’t want to genuinely hurt you. He didn’t use his whole weight, and that always touched you every intimate moment you had with each other. Even as filthy as you both could become in those sweet lapses of privacy.  
Already hard for a long time, he thrust himself naturally into you. The balls moved around, hitting your clitoris right already. You let out a yelp.  
“A-ah!”  
“Do you like that?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then…I’ll go slow, so you can enjoy it.  
He thrust himself slowly, slovenly. Not like the elated nights where you both were laughing and making the poor wall behind your bed dented. It was like the early mornings or late evenings or like your wedding night. When both of you were exhausted from partying and greeting guests and dancing and feasting and drinking. So the most you both could make was careful, treasured time. Little energy spends on enjoying each other's bodies.  
Only already, the surges of pleasure were crashing over you. Far more intensely. Gasps and bits of words flew out of you both, and you could feel him heaving over you despite the slowness.  
“I-yes! Oh-oh god-oh god, yes. Oh, Gr…I-ah!”   
Neck and back curling up, you felt something rising in you. Intensely, thundering on. Finally, it crashed over you. Your hands reaching up to claw into his back, your fingers shaking. It washed over, you rclitoris tingling wildly. Lasting longer than normal, letting the release enjoy you both.  
“How do I…removed them?”  
“You stand up and…push them out…” he explained.  
Taking your hand, he let you up. Squatting slightly, you pushed the balls out.   
Clang! Clang!  
“A bit more?”  
“Yes.”  
Still soaked and relaxed, he slid into you easily. He felt natural. He fit into you perfectly. Thrusting, you heard his low grunts, animalistic.Your legs and knees crawled up as he hit different positions. Only this time, without the balls, he picked up the pace naturally.  
“Fuck, I missed you. You…”  
Finally, you felt him release as he let out an exhale. His head dropped and you felt the heat of his breath and the smell of his lunch.  
“That was…that was…”  
“Incredible…” you giggled. He was still inside you, shaking.   
Pulling out, you both laid there, catching your breaths.  
“Let’s have a bath…” you suggested, kissing his knuckles. “I’ll draw the water…”  
“Don’t put on an inch of clothing…I want to admire you from here…” he said.  
Giggling, you held onto his hand as you walked forward and made sure the water ran warm.  
Both of you settling into it, you both laid in there, the water swishing for a while. Then you nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  
“Next time the empress leaves…may I come with you?”  
“Yes. You can.”  
“And can I…bring those balls again? Can we try your dildo next time too?”  
“Of course…”  
He kissed the top of your head, both of you mistily looking at the steam rising from the water and the red glow around the gold bathtub.  
“You’re much better than some straw doll…” he confessed. Playfully, you splashed water on him.


End file.
